


Kiosks

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>008/365 - Draco and Harry go to Tesco's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiosks

**Author's Note:**

> _I was in Tesco's today and there was a huge queue, so I thought that I was being clever by going through the self checkout - HA! How wrong was I? Very wrong, and here's why!_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Please remove item from the bagging area._

Draco jumped, eyeing the machine with suspicion. "Why is it talking?" he asked, spinning around to find Harry.

"You just forgot to scan something," said Harry from the kiosk opposite. _Please remove item from the bagging area._ "Just take whatever it is out and scan it again."

_Do not bag item._

"I didn't bag anything!"

"Draco, just scan it again, please."

_Do not remove item from the bagging area._

"Now the machine is telling me to leave it there? What is this rubbish?" He scoffed at the machine and spun around to find Harry again. _Do not remove item from the bagging area._ "It's telling me to leave it there, Potter."

"Then leave it there," snapped Harry, struggling to slot some pennies into the machine.

_Do not bag the item._ "I didn't bag anything!" snarled Draco, scowling down at the machine.

_Please wait for assistance. Do not remove item from the bagging area. Do not bag the item._

"For fuck sake, Draco, just leave it alone!" said Harry, haphazardly bagging his own items.

_Please wait for assistance._ "I haven't gone anywhere," he barked at the machine. _Please wait for assistance_. "Have you gone deaf? Are you blind? I'm still here!"

"Draco, everyone is staring, please be quiet," said Harry, gliding through the kiosks to help.

"My father will hear about this," snipped Draco, folding his arms and glaring at the machine.

"You'd better hope that he doesn't," said Harry, accepting the aid of a cashier and thanking her. "You'd give him that heart attack he threatened to have when he found out we're dating."

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated._


End file.
